Battle Scars
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Tony Dinozzo gets wounded in a hostage situation. May be slightly Alternate Universe in that Kate Todd and Jenny Shepard are alive. Also may mention NCIS Los Angeles when Tony is assigned there while healing
1. Chapter 1

Battle Scars: Tony angst, some hurt comfort from a mystery woman, has been in my head the past few days: this may be alternate universe because I want Kate Todd as Tony's partner and Jenny Shepard as director. Ziva may be around since she still took out Ari. Kate was shot but the one that hit her in the vest not the well other one that ended her life from Ari's snipers nest on the episode Twilight. Oh there is a woman in his life but I am still working on her identity, maybe someone original for him this time around in this one.

Three days before: The emergency room at Bethesda. Tony said "Just stitch me up doc and put a band aid on it, it is just a Knick not a big deal. My victim is alive because I jumped the guy after all."

The doctor said "Agent Dinozzo, you have a deep wound to your left side that cut your abdominal muscle. You need to have some painkillers and stay here a few hours at least while we make sure there is no internal damage."

Tony sighed. "Ok then but I don't handle painkillers well. Give me the mildest ones you have."

The doctor said "All right we will start you with an IV of some Percocet. Meanwhile lay still and the nurse will be in to clean your wound and get it ready for stitching."

Tony sighed. "Have no choice. Will just lay here then. My team is going to be in the hall waiting for an update. I'm a federal agent with NCIS."

Then Tony felt the painkillers begin to start taking effect. "Feel kind of sleepy, think I'll take a nap. Hmm my fingers are finging. Told you these things make me a little wacked out."

The doctor sighed. She had had him in here before. He always tried to tough it out and get out of there as soon as possible. Poor guy. He attracted danger like a magnet it seemed.

Tony was laying there on his back when McGee walked in to his room. "How are you feeling Tony? They might want you here overnight."

Tony said "Don't be blue McGoo. I'm finer than fine. If they want me to stay I'll stay."

McGee said "All right Dr. Seuss clearly your painkillers are kicking in."

Tony looked at him. "Kicking me when I'm down probie?"

He replied "No just saying at least you're less stubborn than Gibbs when something happens and haven't tried to get out of here on your own yet."

Tony nodded. "Yeah well I'm kind of on an IV of something and to be honest I don't feel all that wonderful. Certainly not up to Very Special Agent standards."

McGee said "Well there was a pretty good slice taken out of you so it could make you hurt."

Tony felt his side throb then. "Thanks for reminding me that I should hurt Tim." He pushed a button to give himself more pain medication nearby.

McGee said "Get some rest Tony, Gibbs will probably be by later." 

He said "Great probably going to tell me how stupid I was and give me a head slap into next week." He sighed softly

McGee said "You helped our victim and saved her which counts for something."

Tony smiled a little. "Yeah I did." "Worth the fact that I am going to have a killer scar now. "

McGee said "Yes you will, should impress the ladies."

He yawned then "I'm kind of wiped Tim. Pain medication kicks my ass."

McGee nodded and went back out to the hall again. He would keep an eye on Tony's room as ordered by Gibbs until he could get there and handle things.

Tony moved in the hospital bed and tried not to lay on his left wounded side. Then his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.

Then there were footsteps that clicked into Tony's room. High heels and something that smelled like lavender and vanilla. Tony's eyes opened and he smiled. "Hi honey."

She replied "What am I going to do with you Anthony Dinozzo?"

He said "I'll be ok, this well just goes with the job Maria."

She nodded. "I am a federal agent to so I am aware." She held his hand as she sat down in one of the chairs near his bed. "Did you really let someone use a knife on you to save a woman?"

He sighed. "She was pregnant and a hostage. I didn't want her baby at risk."

Maria ran her thumb over the back of his hand. "Oh Tony."

He said "I'll be fine, going to be sore for a while but it will heal."

She touched his face. "Sleep baby. I'll be right here with you."

Tony mumbled. "Sorry and I love you."

She smiled "I love you too."

A while later Maria heard footsteps coming toward Tony's room and stood up casually with one hand on the butt of her gun. Then a silver haired man stuck his head in the doorway and said "You must be Tony's new friend."

She replied "SSA Maria Nicolette with the FBI, I work in Cyber Crime there and help Agent Fornell with the occasional stakeout and surveillance. I met Tony at a picnic at his house for the team."

Gibbs replied "I'm Jethro Gibbs, the boss of Tony's team."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Agent Gibbs."

He said "I warned Dinozzo about dating a woman who carries a sidearm that one day she could use it on him if he pissed her off."

Maria laughed. "That's funny. I'm not the greatest shot honestly."

Gibbs nodded. "Dinozzo is."

She said "So he is here because he got introduced to the wrong end of a knife while saving a victim."

He replied "Yeah. Pretty ballsy move but it cost him. He's going to be on the bench for a while for this one."

Maria nodded. "I hope he will let himself heal and not push it. I have seen that in my office with the guys."

Gibbs said "I won't let him."

Maria smiled. "Then you and I will get along just fine Agent Gibbs."

Tony stirred and mumbled. "Hey boss, that's Maria."

He said "We met." Gibbs reached down and rubbed the back of his head. "Rest Dinozzo and heal."

Tony smiled a little. "On your six boss." His eyes closed again as another woman entered the room.

She said "I sent McGee back to the office Gibbs. He wanted to finish more of his report there."

Gibbs nodded. "Agent Kaitlin Todd, this is Tony's friend Agent Nicolette. Maria works at the FBI with Fornell and doing the cyber geek thing too."

Kate smiled "I am Tony's partner. Well one of them. There are another few members on our team. My friends call me Kate."

She held out her hand to Maria and they shook.

"You know Tony is well different with me than at work. He is very sweet. He has even cooked me dinner a few times." Maria said.

Kate nodded. "I am glad he has you Maria. Sometimes in the job we do it can be lonely when people don't understand it."

She said "Yes it can. I have known a few men who didn't like dates being interrupted or plans cancelled when we got a hot one. Tony understands that at least."

Kate smiled. "So how bad did he hurt himself? I wasn't on the scene when it happened so I didn't see it."

Gibbs said "Got some stitches, twenty I think and he's taped up pretty good. He's going to be sore for a while, it did a number on his left side. He's on painkillers too."

Kate nodded. "Oh boy, it's going to be fun at work with him. "

He said "He may be on medical leave for a while. Where is Officer David?"

Kate replied "Giving her statement to IA since she took out the suspect after he hurt Tony."  
Gibbs nodded. "Better go make a call to Madame Director then."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs wen to the Director's Office and found her seated with Ziva across from her. He said "Jen , I wanted to update you on Agent Dinozzo's condition. He needed about twenty stitches and he is going to be sore for a while. The knife took a pretty good slice out of him. "

Then he looked at Ziva. "I guess I have you to thank Officer David for making sure there wasn't more damage done to Tony."

She replied "When I saw the suspect slice him, I took the shot. I do know how to watch a team members back even if you think I am a trained ninja killing machine."

Gibbs looked at her. "I don't think I have made any judgments just yet about you. Internal Affairs will have questions and the fact that there was a pregnant woman and her unborn child involved in this will help you. When Tony has a clearer head he will be giving a statement."

Director Shepard asked " Agent Gibbs who is with Tony now?"

He replied " Kate and also his friend from the FBI. She works in cyber crimes and helps Fornell with the occasional stakeout operation and surveillance. Seems to like Tony quite a bit, met at some picnic at Fornell's house a while back."

Jenny nodded. " Good, McGee is downstairs working on his report and getting some kinks out of Tony's computer something about it being sluggish."

Gibbs nodded. "All right, Officer David come with me. I need you to turn in whatever weapon you used today to Abby so she can run ballistics on it."

Ziva replied. "I will go do that now. I can get swabbed for what is it GSR as well. Though i know there was only one shot fired from my gun."

The two of them walked downstairs. Then she said "Tony will be all right?"

Gibbs looked at her. "With time and some rest and if he let's himself heal and doesn't try to come back to work before he should. I don't think he is going to feel like doing a lot for a while between the stitches and painkillers. He doesn't handle those well. Usually won't take them if he can avoid it. Asked for the mildest ones they had in the hospital before."

Ziva nodded. "I have been stabbed before. It can hurt like no other pain that you feel sometimes." Then she was quiet and moved to the elevator.

Gibbs watched her and was puzzled. Obviously he still needed to learn a few things about this woman on his team. He knew she would take someone out if they were jeopardizing anyone on the team. That counted for something. He went to his desk and said " McGee I want a background check on Officer David."

He said " Didn't the director vouch for her boss?"

Gibbs replied "Yeah she did but I just want to know about more than their operations in Eastern Europe together. Like how her father could make his daughter into a professional killer for one thing."

McGee pushed a button on his printer. "Here is my report about today and Tony and then I am on it. His computer can wait. He won't be needing to use it for a while."

Gibbs patted his shoulder. "Bring Kate up to speed on that. She is going to be with you out in the field while we are down a man. Why she needed a firearms recertification today of all days I don't know." He swallowed coffee. "I'm going to talk to Ducky for a little while."

McGee nodded. "On it boss."

Kate came into the bullpen a while later and found Ziva at her usual desk typing. She said " So I heard you had a pretty intense day Ziva?"

She answered. "Well it is never easy to shoot anyone, much less take a life. I am glad that Tony will be all right."

Kate nodded. "I am sure he wouldn't mind you visiting him while he is in the hospital. It will probably be a few days I think."

Ziva shrugged. "I will if it doesn't disturb his rest. I heard that he has a friend from the FBI staying close for a while ."

Kate nodded. "Maria is nice and she seems to be good for Tony."

Ziva replied. "It helps to have someone who cares when you are hurt."


	3. he gets to go home

A few hours later: The doctor entered Tony's room. "Well Agent Dinozzo I think you can leave. Here are your instructions for your dressing on your side and also your prescriptions for antibiotics and some painkillers. Someone is driving you home correct?"

Tony nodded slowly. "Yes Doc. When do I come back to get the stitches out?"

He said "Well they will dissolve on their own. I would recommend taking it easy so you don't pop one in the meantime."

Tony said "Don't feel like doing much of anything but going home and crawling in bed."

Maria said "I will take you honey."

Then they left to head to his apartment. " Good thing I got a bigger bed. So you can stay here with me." He smiled at Maria.

She replied " Yes I can honey. I think I'll make you some lunch while you lay down a while and Agent Fornell wants an update. "

Tony headed to his bedroom with a little yawn. The medication was kicking his ass for sure. He unbuttoned his shirt carefully to reveal a tank top and then managed to slowly pull on some ancient sweats. He popped out his contacts to clean and then laid down under his favorite blanket. He was laying on his uninjured side facing the opposite wall when Maria walked into the room.

"Comfortable very handsome agent?"

He said " Pretty much, think I need another pillow for the bad side."

She smiled. "Coming right up. What are your thoughts on grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

He looked at her. " Only one of my favorite comfort meals baby."

She touched his face. "Well why don't you lay down a while and I'll get you that other pillow and then some food."

He said " Need to call Gibbs and tell him I'm home. Though I don't feel like an invasion of the team right now."

She replied " I can handle it. I'm sure your friends will understand you not being up for company just yet. "

"Yeah you're right it is only another day." He nodded.

She said "Rest and heal." Her lips brushed his forehead gently.

He smiled a little. " Yeah I have it bad for you Ms. Nicoletti. Wouldn't let anyone else baby me this way."

She looked at him. "Everyone needs pampering once in a while Tony. I would say being hurt qualifies."

He looked at her. " Would do it in a minute to save a pregnant woman. Well maybe not to this scale."

She held his hand. "I know you would, every agent has their trigger point. Spousal abusers are mine."

He yawned . "Sorry babe I'm beat."

She gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Sleep and I will have something yummy for you when you wake up later. Plus I might even do your laundry too."

He mumbled. "Baby you're amazing."

Maria tucked the blanket around him gently and went out of the room with her cell phone.

She dialed Gibbs first. "This is Maria, just wanted you to know Tony was home. Tell the team he wants to rest for another day before company. He's pretty wiped out."

Gibbs replied " Will do, when he feels up to company tell him to call."

She said " I will thank you. I have another call to make so I will be in touch later."

Gibbs said " All right, take care of yourself and of Tony. I know it can be stressful when someone you care about is hurting."

She replied "Thanks I will Agent Gibbs."

Then she dialed Fornell.

"Agent Fornell."

"Hey boss it's Maria, Tony's home from the hospital but he is pretty exhausted. He needs me close for at least another day."

Fornell said " You never take time off Nicoletti, you even worked with the flu last year. Take a day until Dinozzo feels more like himself. I am glad he got out of the hospital, I know he hates it. And I just might make a batch of cannelloni later, I will bring some extra by."

She said " That would be very nice boss, I'm sure Tony will appreciate it."

He replied "Just make sure you take care of yourself too Maria."

She smiled. "Agent Gibbs told me the same exact thing."

Fornell chuckled. "What do you know, two old alpha male dogs think alike when we aren't fighting over the same bone."

Then he hung up and Maria started doing Tony's laundry for a knew he wouldn't mind while he was asleep.


	4. two hours later

Two hours later:

Tony felt thirsty so he got up slowly and felt his side throb as he did so. This one was going to be harder to tough it out than other injuries had been. He went to the kitchen and found Maria unloading a few grocery bags in it.

She said "I got a few things at the corner store. Thought I would try my family's version of stuffed shells tonight for dinner."

He smiled. "That sounds very good. I just wanted a Dr. Pepper since I felt thirsty." He pulled a plastic bottle from the fridge slowly. Then he stood carefully and his face paled for a moment.

"Getting knifed does hurt just a little bit."

She replied "Why don't you go get comfortable in your recliner and put an ice pack on your side for a while. The cold may help it feel less tender."

He nodded. "Thank you honey, I appreciate you being here. I'm not the best patient sometimes. Don't like being hurt."

She kissed his cheek. "Nobody does bello."

He smiled "You're throwing the Italian at me, very nice amore."

Then he went into the living room and got into his recliner slowly with the ice on his side.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

He said "Come in."

Kate stood there and said "Wanted to see how it felt to be home for you. Went by the hospital and they said you had been released."

He sighed. "Honestly I'm sore but glad to be home where I can rest better. I think I'm going to be out a while with this one Kate."

She nodded. "I brought you some rocky road ice cream to help you feel better. I'll put it in the kitchen."

He smiled. "Thanks, Maria is in there making dinner, why don't you stay and eat with us?"

She said "It's nice that you asked but I have a small mountain on my desk. Only wanted to drop the ice cream off and then I have to get back."

Tony nodded. "And the team is down a man while I heal. But this one I need the time for, can't tough it out like I have other things."

Kate said "I know feel better Tony." She went into the kitchen and said a few words to Maria for a moment. Then she smiled before she left. "Hope you are back soon Tony, it will be too quiet around the bullpen without you there."

"I'll try to not make you miss me too much." He said.

Then Kate went out the door.

Maria said "She's worried about you. Thinks you made an incredibly gutsy move taking that guy down. "

He shrugged slowly. "It was either me or the woman who was pregnant. I wasn't going to let her be at risk or her baby. They are my thing on the job everybody has one. I don't like domestics with that involved. Had one go bad in Baltimore and I still think about that woman every March."

Maria held his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir old baggage up for you."

"I need to talk about it if it's ever going to heal. I need to do that about a lot of things. "

She said "Well I think stuffed shells and rocky road later will smooth some rough edges for you."

He smiled and touched her face. "So do you, I am so glad Fornell introduced us at that barbecue. I owe him one."

She said "Me too and to think I said I was done with dating other federal agents before that. I am glad that I gave it one last shot because I would have missed out on you."

He kissed her gently. "You're going to make me warm and fuzzy sweetness. But I like it a lot."

An hour later they ate together in the kitchen.

Tony said "That was incredible. I haven't had a woman cook for me in a long time. Thank you."

She smiled "You're welcome. I haven't used that recipe in a while so it felt good that I remembered it. It was my grandmothers. "

Then her phone rang. "Nicoletti, ok sure I can come in tomorrow. I know the deposition on Ramirez is important. He's healing slowly. That was too big of a cocaine raid to let it go now. I can do ten. Thanks boss. Well we try to keep our jobs separate from off the clock. He would like that. See you tomorrow morning."

Then she hung up.

He said "So you have to work tomorrow? It sounds like a big case."

"It was a big cocaine raid. Career making for some people. Ramirez also had ecstasy pills and a large quantity of cash when we busted him." "Slime ball tried to sweet talk me and well grabbed my ass. It was before I knew you. I gave him a sprained wrist as a reward."

He smiled. "That's my girl. Go get him. I'll be fine, I can watch a few movies and sleep. I have a feeling my team will be coming by now that I'm home and I'm sure ducky or Palmer will want to check and see how I'm healing."

She looked at him. "It shouldn't take long. This is just for pretrial. The actual one isn't for a few months yet and by then you'll be back to work."

"Yes I will. I'll be back out there busting bad guys myself."

She gently sat on his lap. "And how would my favorite navy crime investigator feel about a nice backrub?"

He kissed below her ear. "That might just speed up my recovery in a lot of ways."

She smiled at him. "Somehow I was hoping you'd say that. I do want to do anything that makes you feel good anyway I can."

He said "Baby you have no idea what you do for me."

"Even though I'm not a size four blond beauty."

"Honey I like your curves, it makes you more like a woman. And there is more to put my arms around when I want to hold you."

"You're amazing Tony Dinozzo. I am so lucky you're in my life."

He smiled. "And I am not going anywhere anytime soon. You don't waste good or take it for granted."


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning: Tony got up before Maria and decided to make some breakfast. He knew she liked french toast so he made some and added chocolate chips to the batter coating on the bread. He also started coffee brewing for her as well. He had to move slowly since his side was still tender but it did feel somewhat better. He wore sweats and the same robe from the day before. He could shower later too. The doctors had asked him to wait after he had gotten home with his stitches for another day. He could watch movies and relax and no doubt someone on the team would stop by and check on him.

A few minutes later : Maria came out to the kitchen yawning a little. She said "Morning honey."

He smiled. "I think someone could have used a little more sleep sweetheart."

"Something smelled good out here and it made me hungry. I can't believe you cooked for me Tony. You're still getting back on your feet.", she said as she kissed his lips gently.

" Well you have a big day ahead with that deposition. I wanted you to have one semi decent meal before you went to work. Your French Roast coffee is just about done too." He touched her face with his hand.

" You are so sweet. Just for you I am wearing your favorite top today, the deep blue one."

Tony smiled. " Rowl. Just remind the men at the bureau that I am very much in love with you and I also am a very good shot bella."

She kissed him again. "There is only one man that I am interested in and he is right here with me. I think we should eat so I can get moving for work."

He ran his fingers through her wavy black hair. "That is a good idea. Fornell wouldn't be happy with me if you're late today."

They sat down at the table and had their breakfast before Maria went to jump in the shower quickly.

Tony cleared their dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher before cleaning off their griddle that was built into the kitchen counter. He liked cooking for someone again, it had been a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Someone posted in a guest review " Would it kill me to put a little more effort into my writing?" Well it takes effort to even write fanfiction in the first place for people to read plus nerve. I don't make people read my stories so if you wish to stop that is fine. Thank you very much. I am staying for the people who support me.

At the FBI : Maria got to work a little while before the deposition started and opened the case file to refresh herself. Everything had been done by the book on their end so hopefully this appeal wouldn't go anywhere. She was sipping her coffee slowly when Fornell walked up to her desk. " How's Dinozzo feeling?" "We could have delayed this if you need it to be."

"He cooked me breakfast today and made me coffee. Said his side felt less sore this morning so I think that's a good sign. He wanted me to get this over with. I'm sure someone from his team will be checking on him sometime today. "

Fornell nodded. " Diane and Emily made him chocolate chip cookies with Reese's peanut butter cups in them , heard they were a favorite of his."

She smiled. "That's nice boss, I am sure he will enjoy them are they in the breakroom cabinet?"

He nodded. " Brought a triple batch in so the natives left some for the two of you to eat."

" Good thought, everybody does love their baked goods around here, well let's get Mr. Hernandez over with shall we?"

She took one more swallow of coffee before putting the lid back on her travel cup to take into the conference room.

Later at Tony's apartment. He was getting his laundry together and putting it into the washer when there was a knock at his door. He opened it and said " Hey Duckman."

Ducky replied "How are you feeling today Anthony?"

" Still tender but better than when I got home. I am going to shower later, the doctor said I could since most of the stitches are internal that I have. He just warned me to be careful I don't push too hard since it will hurt when I do."

Ducky nodded. "Are you using your painkillers and antibiotics as prescribed?"

Tony shrugged. "Antibiotics yes, painkillers well you know what I'm like when I am on those. Said I could use ice packs for pain relief or some prescription Motrin that they gave me. I've had worse . Sprained my back in Philly one time and had to be off work for two weeks until the chiropractor got it treated with heat and ice."

Ducky nodded . "Well please continue to rest and do what you need to for pain management. I am sure your lady friend is also taking excellent care of you."

" She is, she had to go to work. Had a big deposition. I told her to go and get that taken care of. Maria is good to me and for me."

After a while Ducky left to go to the Navy Yard to work and Tony started his laundry in the washer that had been on hold while he had company. He popped his IPod on to the dock and whistled along with Motley Crue. It was on shuffle so he had a variety of songs..

The water started running with the detergent in the machine and Tony went back to his couch again. It wasn't often that he got an excuse to be lazy during the work week so he would take advantage of it. He laid down carefully and rested his head on one of the pillows on his couch and had one against his injured side. He thought about a movie later after he had done laundry.

A few hours later: Tony heard his cell phone buzz and answered it. " Dinozzo."

Abby's voice came over the line. "I got to take a lunch break and I brought you some pizza from Luigi's and also a big salad. I am outside your building and I just want to drop it off if you are resting."

He said " Let me open the door for you and then you can bring the food in, thanks for the treat Abbs I was just feeling hungry."

"Anything for my big brother. There are also a few things from the office in my car too that I will bring in."

" Probably paperwork that I need to fill out or something. Have all of my hospital papers here."

Abby said "No I think you'll like it. " Then she bounced in a few minutes later with a pizza box and a salad container in her other hand. "There is plenty for you and for your friend. Where is she?"

"She needed to be at work for a case. I was feeling better this morning so I told her to go ahead and go. I've been taking it easy and just had a nap before you called me."

" Good, you don't need to pull any stitches or anything. " She put the pizza on his coffee table and said "I'll be right back, I have some things outside to go get for a minute." She went out the door while Tony got some plates to eat off of.

A few minutes later Abby came back in with a bright red gift bag in her hand and a bunch of balloons.

"Here you are Tony, this is just one load. The balloons are from us and well open the gift bag later."

He blinked. " Wow this is too much. I love the bats on one of these, that one has to be from you." He gave Abby a gentle hug.

" Nobody has ever done this for me , I don't know what to say really I mean other than when I had the plague and half of that stuff wasn't allowed in my room at Bethesda. Thank you and tell everybody else thanks. " He swallowed for a minute. " I'm overwhelmed here Abbs."

She smiled. "People love you Tony, you're family. Sometimes you need to know that and let them tell you."

He nodded. "I know, it just hasn't happened in a long time to me that's all."


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later: Maria came home looking like she had one of her rare headaches. Tony said "I don't think I need to ask how the deposition went from the look on your face sweetheart."

She sighed. "Gibbs has his rule right about not involving lawyers if possible. They can be the most anal retentive people on the planet sometimes. Though I do have a get well batch of cookies for you from Agent Fornell and family. A special favorite."

Tony smiled. "Emily remembered, she is a sweet kid. There is half a pizza in the fridge for dinner if you want and some grilled vegetable salad that Abby got for my lunch. Or I could make you some nice spaghetti Bolognese after you nap a while."

"Honey, I love your homemade pasta with your sauce. I think that sounds good with the salad and some garlic bread. I need a nap for a while though and one of my headache pills. How are you feeling, it looks like you did some cleaning?"

"I feel pretty good. I did some laundry of mine and I took out the trash earlier. The balloons are from Abby and the team at work. She said the gift bag was one load of cards though. Kind of overwhelming to know that many people care about me. I'm not used to that kind of thing."

She touched his arm. "It's a good kind of feeling honey. You have a family there. Keep that in mind and enjoy it."

He kissed her cheek. "I will bella. Thank you."

She looked at him for a moment. "For what?"

"For reminding me of what is good in my life and not to take it for granted."

Then Maria went down the hall to the bedroom that they shared. Tony had recently upgraded to a queen sized bed and had let Maria pick the new linens for on it. She had picked a set of slate gray ones with an olive green blanket on top and matching pillowcases. He was going to paint the walls in there when his side got better. Some of her things were in the spare bedroom which they were still planning a color scheme for.

Tony got out the pot that he used for pasta and found some of the sauce he kept around. He needed to make some more. He thought some linguini noodles sounded good for Maria tonight. She got headaches at the base of her neck when she was feeling stressed and she had been holding up pretty well since he had been hurt. Maybe too well. He sighed and started to cook.

Then he heard her cell phone buzz on the corner table. He answered it. "Maria's phone."

"Oh is this Tony?"

He answered "Yes it is, Maria is resting at the moment."

The male voice on the other end of the phone said "Ok tell her Derek Morgan called to check in."

Tony knew who it was. He was one of the profilers that worked in Fornell's building and sometimes helped his team with raids. He was good friends with Maria.

Tony said "I'll tell her you called."

He replied "How are you doing, heard you're on the injured list right now?"

"Nicked up my side pretty good. Some stitches, met the wrong end of a knife. It feels pretty good today, might even be able to handle my desk I think soon."

"Good well take it easy. You have a good lady taking care of you."

Tony said "I know I am very lucky to have her in my life."

Then they hung up and tony went back to cooking again.

An hour or so later: Maria came out in her robe and her at home lounging pants looking a little pale. She said" Something smells amazing out here sweetheart."

He smiled. "Well the garlic bread is ready for you to start on." He handed her a slice. "I added a few things to the vegetable salad to well just doctor it up honey. The pasta needs another minute, it's not quite al dente."

She took a bite of garlic bread slowly. "That is amazing. You should have been a chef."

He smiled. " Well I only cook for certain special people so I'd have a hard time making a living Ms. Nicoletti." His face got a little red. "That is sweet however."

" You're blushing Tony Dinozzo. That is so endearing." She smiled at him.

"Well baby I have it bad for you." He replied


	8. Chapter 8

A week later: Tony was allowed to return to work as long as he didn't move from the desk until Ducky cleared it. He pulled out a burgundy button down shirt and some jeans and then he felt hands move around his waist.

"Have I mentioned that I like you in that color honey?" Maria ran her hand up his good side slowly.

He smiled. "No you haven't beautiful but thank you."

"You're welcome. Coffee is ready and I thought scrambled eggs sounded good today with your peppers and cheddar cheese mixed in."

"Well someone is trying to spoil me this morning. That's sweet honey."

She smiled. "You deserve something special on your first day back to work I think."

"No argument here." He turned and kissed her cheek. "We are getting away for a long weekend soon, just us. You've been amazing while I have been healing and now it's your turn to be pampered."

"That's sweet but you don't need to Tony."

"I want to besides you do like that bed and breakfast with the spa attached that is in Norfolk right?" He replied.

"Oh yes they have the most amazing stuffed French toast. And couples massages are available there too." Her eyes sparkled.

"Well then I know what we will make a plan to do while we're there." He smiled at her.

Then they went to eat breakfast. Maria had a cornflower blue blouse on and a pair of light gray casual pants. "It's clean my digital files for me day. Have to back them up to the system and see what needs scanned paper wise. Not field time. "

"Maybe I can see you for lunch at that cafe near your building. The team likes their soups and sandwiches."

She nodded and touched his face. "I'll call you." "Be careful today ok."

He shrugged. "Most likely thing that will happen to me is that I get tired fingers from typing or writer's cramp."

She nodded. "I know, I guess worrying comes with our jobs."

"I'm on the way to fine now baby. My side gets less tender every day. I need to get back to work and feel like I'm doing something, you understand, right?" He said

"Yes I do and I know Gibbs won't let you push too hard."

"Exactly I'll be lucky if I'm allowed to leave my desk to go to the head unaccompanied."

Maria smiled at him. "Well let's get to work. You can all me later and let me know how it goes."

He kissed her cheek. "That I will do."


	9. Chapter 9

This Los Angeles team has Lara Macy in charge yet not Hetty and Tony is going out to help with surveillance work for them after Callen was shot so early series there before Deeks arrived. Season one or so... Hope there is enough space between my authors note and the beginning of the story. Someone nitpicked me for that recently among other things.

Tony was sitting at his desk typing some reports that had piled up while he had been off when Director Shepard walked downstairs. "Agent Dinozzo how are you feeling?"

He replied "My side has its tender moments Director, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Los Angeles for a week or two and help them with a little surveillance operation. The NCIS team and the Office of Special Projects to be exact."

He said "Sunny California sounds nice, when do I need to have my bags packed?"

"After you see Ducky and he says you can fly so perhaps later this afternoon if possible."

"All right I do have plans with a friend for lunch and then I'll be good to go."

"Oh yes your friend from the FBI, Maria right?"

He nodded. "Yes I forget you speak to Fornell often."

Gibbs said "Be safe out there Dinozzo I don't want to have to come out and bring your six back here."

"Worst thing that's going to happen is me sitting in a van or building watching someone but thanks boss."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch date."

Ziva said "Why can't I go on this operation?"

Jenny replied "Because you are still not an official agent Ziva. Tony is and he has also done very good jobs on this kind of thing for us and for the FBI. "

She nodded. "Plus I would have problems with airport security and he does not."

"There is that. You still have your ties to Israel and Mossad."

Tony meanwhile headed to the elevator and the nearby deli in walking distance to meet Maria.

She was waiting at the table for him that they liked and had ordered their drinks.

He said "Hi honey" before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "Hi handsome."

Then Tony sat down at the other side of the table. "Well I had an assignment offered to me today by Director Shepard."

She said "Really what kind?"

"Surveillance at the Los Angeles NCIS office. Only for a few weeks, the agent that would do it is off on some medical time. More than likely I'll be sitting in a van or building somewhere watching people."

She nodded. "Well you are still healing. This could be an opportunity to get your head back in the game again."

"There is that. Could be a new challenge for me."

She nodded. "Well I'll miss you while you're gone but there are text messages."

"I hope I will be able to call you while I'm away."

"Me too, we will figure out the time change."

"So you're ok with this?"

"Well we know with this job that sometimes we may have to spend time apart from each other. I can stay at your place some nights too. I can get ideas for that color scheme for the extra bedroom."

He smiled. "Anything but a pink explosion works for me."

She laughed. "I like turquoise and some red myself more."

Then their sandwiches and soup came. Tony made a takeout order for his team as well.

"I have to get poked and prodded by Ducky and then go home and pack before I fly out later. Director wants me checked before flying."

She nodded after swallowing some of her sandwich. "That's a good idea. Then you'll be at top shape when you land."

He ate some soup slowly. "I'll text you when I get there."

She smiled. "Good."

They finished lunch and talked a little while longer.

"Don't think I ever saw roasted beets on a sandwich."

"They taste sweet actually, you might like it with a little mayo like I have."

He said "Next time maybe. I like my tuna right now."

"You do eat less red meat since we've been dating."

"It's healthier for me. Took off a few pounds even."

She touched his hand. "Well don't get too uncuddly, I like you that way."

He smiled. "No chance I still have my well love handles."


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later:

Tony came home from his time in Los Angeles and was tired. He dropped his keys in the usual place and put his stuff down to unpack later. Then he could smell something coming from his kitchen and found Maria taking a casserole dish from the oven.

"Well don't you look all domestic?" He moved toward her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and said "I made some cheese enchiladas for tonight. I felt like a little Mexican."

"Good, do I have time to shower before we eat?"

"Yes I want to throw together a quick salad first so you have a few minutes."

"Thank you baby, I just feel the airplane grunge on me and I need to get rid of that."

She touched his face gently. "I missed you."

He smiled. "Me too sweetheart."

Then Tony headed down the hall with his travel bag to the bathroom to get a shower and some relaxing clothes on.

He was thinking about what he had done in Los Angeles for the past two weeks. He had a full report to give the director and it seemed like things had gone well. He had been given an open invitation to return anytime he wanted by the team at the Office of Special Projects.

He turned on the shower spray and stepped under slowly letting the water massage his upper neck and back gently. He exhaled for a moment. It was good to be home. He had missed his own bed and Maria being there beside him.

Half an hour later: Tony finished his shower and was dressed in some jeans and a long sleeved t – shirt with Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers printed on one arm of it. He went out to the kitchen barefoot with the ends of his hair still damp.

"That smells even more amazing now honey than before."

Maria smiled. "I hope it tastes even better. "She started making up their plates. "Have I mentioned I like casual at home Tony when it's just us?"

"No you haven't but thank you." He smiled.

Then they sat down to eat.

"One of the guys on my team found a litter of kittens. They still need time with mom but how do you feel about one around here?"

"I am allowed one small pet in here. Since the goldfish are gone now, I think the place could use some life in it again." " So tell him to hold one for us when they are ready to go."

She smiled. "Good I think a furry friend will help you destress more."

He said "About that, I was wondering would you want to move in with me?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Wow, this is a big step. You do have the closer place to both of our jobs and I am pretty much here every night now. Yes I would love to. I got new bedding for the spare room that I think you'll like. It just needs matching art on the walls."

Tony ate a bite of his enchilada and said "Good I'll need to look at it. What did you go with?"

"I decided on gray with some splashes of red in there. Tried turquoise but it didn't look right to me."

"That sounds good and also nice enough for guests if we have any overnight."

"I'm glad you like it. So how was Los Angeles?"

"Good enough that if I ever wanted to move out there the NCIS OSP team would take me in a heartbeat. But right now I like life on the east coast just fine."

"Well that's always good to have the option if you need it. I like you here too."

He kissed her lips gently. "I plan on staying with you as long as you'll have me."


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later: Tony and Maria had settled into a routine of living together comfortably as well as working their demanding jobs at federal agencies. She walked into the kitchen for coffee with some jeans on and a long sleeved t-shirt that read FBI on the sleeve. "Remember honey I am going on a raid with Fornell today. I may or may not be home before you are tonight."

He nodded as he poured her coffee first with the usual almond milk. "Just be careful ok. I know the guys will watch your six but sometimes things can happen on raids that nobody prepares for."

She nodded and took her mug from his hand. "I know, we've gone over the playbook on this one quite a few times. People who distribute child pornography over the internet don't like their computers and warehouses interrupted without notice. A friend from the BAU, Penelope Garcia is helping with the digital end. We should introduce her to McGee. I think they would like each other."  
Tony shrugged. "Maybe we could arrange brunch sometime."

"I like that idea."

Tony poured his own coffee with some hazelnut creamer in it and stirred it a little. "Have to say I really like your Dark Roast. It's got just enough punch for a long morning of paperwork on cold cases."

She smiled. "What about some of the leftover frittata from yesterday? I can add some fresh cheese and tomatoes to it."

Tony nodded. "Sounds good baby, I'll get the table set while it warms up."

Maria placed the casserole dish in the oven to reheat the frittata. "Shouldn't take long."

Tony put her plates with the dark purple stripe around the outside on his kitchen table. They had more space now that she had moved in since his landlord had allowed him to knock a wall out between them and a long vacant apartment that had been behind the wall. So there were spare rooms and an extra bathroom now that Maria had made into her ladies one with a claw foot tub. Tony had his shower on the main side. A friend of hers Derek Morgan had done the work for some Jack Daniels and a pizza dinner or two in return.

They ate and then both headed to work planning to text each other later or see each other at night.

But then a few hours later well everything got turned upside down for both of them.

"So Tony how are things with Maria? She and I are about due for a weekend at the animal shelter with Abby." Kate said.

"She has a raid with Fornell today. She's talking about a kitten from there for the apartment. I'm allowed one small pet with my lease. Told her I wanted a gray one if there are any."

Kate nodded. "I can see you with a kitty."

Just then his cell phone buzzed. "Wait a minute, slow down Fornell. What happened? Someone rigged the warehouse to explode? Where was Maria?"

"No I am coming there. I know they haven't found her yet but I am not going to sit on my hands at the Navy Yard and wait. Well then get me permission to be allowed on scene damn it."

Tony hung up and his cell phone went airborne landing in front of Gibbs.

"Maria was on a raid with Fornell's team in Norfolk. Child porn operation. Someone rigged the building to explode and she hasn't been found yet. I'm going there because I know she has to be there somewhere." Tony stood up slowly and swallowed for a minute feeling his stomach churn.

"Kate go with him. Tell me what the status is when you get there and you drive. He's in no shape to do that. "

Kate nodded. "On it." She picked up her gear and waited for Tony.

"I think I need the head." "In fact I know I know I do." He felt himself begin to heave and headed to the men's room quickly.

Kate got his gear. "Gibbs if something happened to her it's going to be bad."

"Dinozzo doesn't believe in what ifs. He needs a friend and I can't go right now. As soon as I talk to the Director we're on our way."

Kate nodded. A few minutes later Tony came out of the bathroom chewing some gum.

"Let's go Kate. I'm fine now."

She looked at him thinking he was anything but. "All right but I'm driving. Gibbs' orders."

"Ok as long as I get the stereo."

"Sure." They headed to the elevator with their gear.

"She'll be ok Tony, hang on to that."

"I will. Because right now I can't think of the alternative." Then he was quiet as the elevator descended.

Gibbs went up the stairs quickly to see Jenny.

"Jen we have a situation. Tony's girlfriend was on a raid with Fornell and there was an explosion at the site. They haven't found her yet. He left to head to Norfolk with Kate. He needs all of us there. "

"Go Jethro. I am going to make some calls and get a sit rep myself. I have a friend who is in the FBI building who may be able to help with this as well as his team."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you, do whatever you need. We need to figure out who was responsible and nail their ass to the wall."

"Consider it done. I don't like it when someone potentially hurts one of this family."

She picked up her phone and pressed a button. "Cynthia get me the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. Ask for Chief Strauss when they answer and connect me please."

Gibbs closed the door to let Jenny talk.

Then he went downstairs again. "Grab your gear, we're going to Norfolk. Get Ducky and Palmer. They might be needed on scene." " Explosion with some of Fornell's team as possible casualties. Maria Nicoletti is missing. That's all we know right now."

Everyone moved to the elevator and Gibbs called Abby and told her to expect evidence as soon as they were allowed to help gather it. She said "Maria has to be ok, right Gibbs?"

He replied "Stay positive Abs. We don't know anything yet."

She said "I will and I'll have the sisters say a prayer too."


	12. Chapter 12

Sometime later that day:

Tony waited at one side of the site of the explosion near one of their trucks. He had been told to stay there by Gibbs and wait. So he did even though his mind was racing in a million different directions. Fornell came over with blood on his left elbow and a bruise on his cheek.

"We're still looking for her. She may not have even been in there, she was behind the guys who were first to get in the door."

"You should get that elbow looked at. Ducky or Palmer can patch it up for you."

Fornell nodded. "Just a scrape but ok I will." He walked over to where they were on site.

Tony played with his watch as he stood there and looked at the back. She had gotten a new band on it for their anniversary last month and had the back of the face engraved with "always time for you."—M. He stood there and didn't even notice Kate come up beside him.

"We found some blasting caps that didn't detonate by the back door. So someone tried for a second event and it didn't work."

A muscular African American man came out of a corner with sweat and cement dust on his head. "They got this off the internet. Found some rubber tubing and a stick of dynamite. Not very sophisticated work, I've seen a lot of how they're made." His shirt had D. Morgan on the corner above the pocket.

Tony saw Kate look him up and down. Then he said "This is a hell of a day. Still have a wall that is blocking one section in there. Have to go back in. Hang in there Tony she's tough."

Kate said "So you know him?"

"He's a friend of Maria's. Profiler but did some time on the bomb squad for a while probably why he's here and not with his usual team right now. He did some work on the apartment for us when we took out a wall after Maria moved in. He doesn't have a girlfriend right now. I could give him your card."

Kate shrugged. "Why not at least I can make another friend."

Then she patted Tony's shoulder suddenly. "Look, I don't believe this. She's still here."

Tony saw Maria limping toward him with two guys helping her to try and walk. "I dinged my ankle pretty good. Not sure if it's broken. "There was cement dust on her face and some blood on her chin from where a chunk had been taken out. She rubbed her nose for a moment and then sneezed softly. "I've needed that since I left the office before. Must be coming down with something." She felt another tickle in her nose and found her handkerchief in the torn pocket of her jeans. "Huptshiew."

Tony said "I'm glad you're alive even if you're banged up." "Let's get you checked over by the paramedics. " He helped her toward one of the ambulances on scene.

Maria sniffled and some tears slid down her face. "It was so scary. This loud noise and then it went dark all around me. I didn't even hear the guys anymore or anything. Then I found a hole in one of the walls and started to crawl out. Carson and Sullivan are." She couldn't talk anymore then.

Tony held her for a moment. "Come here. I'm right by your side. We'll figure it all out together. My team is processing the scene and so is Derek. "

Gibbs came over to them. "Go with her to get checked out Dinozzo. We've got this and we'll meet you at the hospital later." "Glad you're all right Nicoletti. But then I knew you would be." He patted her shoulder.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. It's been one hell of a day." She sighed and just held Tony's hand tightly.

When she was getting checked over the paramedics said "Let's see that left ankle. " They carefully got her boot off. "Looks like it's broken. Doctors will tell for sure at the hospital. Might need an orthopedic man."

Tony ran his hand over her arm gently. "I'm going with her. I need her close right now."

They nodded. "Well then let's get the cut on your chin cleaned up and we'll head out."

Maria sniffed again. "Got any cold medicine?"

Tony said "We'll get some after the doctors look at you honey." "Right now just rest." He was as close to her as he could get on the ambulance without being on the stretcher that she was riding on.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I wrote this because I see Tony's relationship going to the next level in a way with Maria. They are happy and healthy for each other. And it is the beginning of what came to mind for them in my head.

Two days later: Tony found Maria in the living room where she was sitting on the couch with her broken ankle in a boot type thing. He went to sit beside her and slid a silver band with some sapphires on it onto her finger.

She blinked. "What's this for honey?"

"Well I have had it for a while and I thought you should have something that says I'm committed to you to wear on your finger. That was my moms and you two have the same birthstone. One of my grandmothers kept it for me so my dad couldn't get rid of it or sell it after everything happened."

She smiled at him. "I love it, it's simple enough for me to wear every day and yet also has something fancy about it." She kissed his lips gently.

"And since we live together it says I'm serious about what we have and not just playing house with you."

Her eyebrow raised. "Who said that to you?"

"Nobody but I don't have the greatest reputation when it comes to women."

"You told me about Paula and about Jeanne. Wendy chose to leave you, you didn't get a vote in the matter."

He nodded. "And I finally got lucky enough to find the right one who is supposed to be in my life."

Maria lifted her hand to look at her ring again. "I love this and I love you more."

He ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Now do you want to go to the memorial for Jack Carson? It starts in a couple hours. Fornell said if you didn't feel up to it that people would understand."

"Well let me find some loose black pants that will fit over my boot and I think I know what shirt to wear under a jacket. Jack always told me I looked good in red so that's what I will do for him." She moved awkwardly to the bedroom to change out of the lounging pants and t-shirt that she had on for around the house.

"I'll be in to help you in a minute." Then his cell phone buzzed. "Dinozzo." "Oh hey Gibbs. Well one of Maria's team has his memorial service today. She needs me there. That would be nice if you and Kate came. She needs her friends close today." " The funeral home on Oak Street. It's private for the team and a few friends and family. Fornell will be there too. All right see you later."

Then he hung up and went to help Maria dress.

"Well these pants are a little big. Must be the Krav Maga before I got hurt paying off."

"That and you haven't been eating much the past few days."

"When I'm stressed sometimes I don't. I would like one of your homemade pizzas later."

He smiled. "With black olives and extra cheese?"

"You know the way to my heart Anthony Dinozzo."

"Good because you've pretty much taken control of mine." He smiled and helped her get dressed.

"So the red scoop neck top and not the V-neck one under your shorter leather blazer thing?"

"Very good. My earrings are in the top drawer of my jewelry box. I think I want the silver small hoops today. Then I just need to clip my hair up and we can go."

"Why don't you leave it down?"

"I could just for today and for you. I'm so used to putting it up for the bureau but since I am off at the moment I can be more casual."

They finished dressing and Tony changed into a pale gray shirt with a silver and red striped tie to sort of match Maria a little.

She said "I might need the cane the doctor wants me to use in case we have a long walk."

"Got it right here." He kissed her cheek.

Maria spritzed on some of her sweet pea scented body splash and they headed out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that evening Tony had made pizza for himself and Maria. She was going to go back to work in a few days on desk duty. She knew there would be plenty of paperwork on her desk and there were still questions about what had gone wrong with the raid on the child porn operation where she had been injured and lost her friends. Maria sipped some of her wine slowly .

" I need work again Tony. Even if it means my foot has to be up on a chair next to my desk for a while. I can't rearrange my underwear drawer again or my CD collection."

Tony nodded. " I know I don't like having to be off for a long period of time either. But if things are slow in the office maybe we can grab lunch or a coffee."

" I'll call you . I am sure i'll have medical paperwork to fill out for the bureau and who knows what else is in my inbox."

" Oh by the way, I know an agent who has a few kittens that they want to give away." Tony said . " One's all gray and I think she's just about ready to be away from her mom. I know that other people claimed all the ones at your office so this one will be ours for sure. We just need to wait another week."

Maria smiled. " Well we have all of the supplies to have her . I'm excited, our first pet together."

Tony kissed her cheek. " I know it will be so fun."

" I think I am ready to get out of this boot and get a bath. It feels like a bubble bath night ."

" Well i'll go get the water ready for you and after you get your stuff then i'll help you get into the tub baby."

She smiled. " You're so sweet, when my ankle is healed we are taking a weekend at that bed and breakfast you like in Maryland and just having us time."

" That sounds nice but we don't have to."

" Tony you have been wonderful in all this with me, I want to do something for you in return."

" Okay as Gibbs says you don't argue with a woman who carries a firearm." He smiled

She laughed. " I love you Anthony Dinozzo so much."

" I love you too, now let's go get you that nice bath."


End file.
